


Shi

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do it, then. Kill me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shi

The sword had come perilously close to nicking the skin. The man- older than he remembered- was helpless against his will. A few millimeters more and there would be blood split on this night.

"Do it, then. Kill me."

The gyros in his neck hummed softly as he turned his head. Huh. How odd. Genji had heard those words before.

\- - -

Hanzo laughed as his younger brother tripped over his own feet. It was a laugh that was full of mockery. It was a laugh that was full of joy. "Come on, little brother!" the fifteen year old said, "You're not doing anything right!"

Genji just wrinkled his nose at his brother and lunged for the older boy. Too soon though- Hanzo was easily able to dodge out of the way, sending Genji to fall flat on his face yet again. This time he didn't get up. At first, Hanzo just laughed. But then the laughter turned to worry and soon fingers began to ghost over Genji's body. Not yet- Not yet- Not yet-

NOW!

Genji flipped over and began to flail wildly, arms and legs and torso and head all wriggling around in different directions. A surprised yelp as a reckless leg hit something. Genji felt his brother go down into the dirt and now it was Hanzo's turn to feel the sting of defeat! While Hanzo was stunned, Genji managed to get on top of Hanzo and pin him.

Of course, Hanzo always liked to play pretend. He did so now, one wrist against his forehead and his eyes rolled up to the heavens. His voice took on a melodramatic tone and his body movements were exaggerated to the point of ridiculousness.

"Do it then, kill me! Kill your own brother in cold blood! What would father say! Woah is me! Genji is the most abusive shogun in the world! Another Oda Nobunaga! Another- BLEEEEEEHHHHHH."

Genji laughed as he pushed down on Hanzo's chest and he made that funny noise. "I have murdered my brother! I have shown the world that it will not stand for FOUR Shimada brothers! Now to kill the other two!" The laugh that came out was supposed to be maniacal. Like Hanzo's melodrama however, it just sounded absurd.

"We have four brothers?" Hanzo asked himself under his breath before realizing what the twelve year old was going for. "I-I mean! YES! Of course we have four brothers! But Yamamoto and Asugi will stop you, Oh Evil One!"

Genji pouted. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I have risen again as a gh-BLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Genji laughed again and did it as long as he could. Before Hanzo got him off.

\- - -

A lifetime ago, it seemed. That memory came up unbidden to Genji's mind. As he stared at Hanzo's profile, he only saw death in his eyes. He saw a man who knew he was going to be killed and could do nothing to save himself. Even though Hanzo would never think of him again as his brother... well, Genji would always idolize him a bit. The victory was as bitter ash in his throat.

The blade removed but not sheathed. Genji stood, feeling muscle both artificial and natural working together in a cohesive whole.

"No. I will not grant you the death you wish for."

After all, Genji had 'killed' his brother once. It was enough for now.


End file.
